HALO: End of Touhou
by Aeos React
Summary: Reimu is dead, Kanako has turned everyone except one against her, and she is can longer find the means to stop them in Gensokyo or on Earth, however as had been a few times in the past, the stars have had an answer and now ... she found it.
1. Prologue

I do not own Halo or Touhou Project, this is also an AU.

HALO: End of Touhou

Marisa Kirasame

Witch, thief, messy beyond imagining, but is quick thinking, loyal, and much more.

Now she is wounded and running.

It had all happened so fast, too fast for her to have even imagined.

Reimu was dead, dead and gone, but the Hakurei barrier still stood.

Or should we say the 'Moriya' barrier still stood.

It had all been a violent plot, the god of the Moriya shrine Kanako Yasaka, had created a plot and had killed Reimu while absorbing the power from the Hakurei shrine and now gained more power than ever before.

She also got everyone she could in on it.

The residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the people of Makai, the dwellers of hell even Satori and her pets, she got everyone she could and got them on her side, even Yuyuko and by extension Yukari.

The only one left was Marisa and the only other person who was with her the whole time.

Her closest friend, arguing partner, and master puppeteer, Alice Margatroid.

They had run into a deep area, Marisa close to death and Alice helping her.

They ended up finding something in the cave, and this is where the story is in their hands.

* * *

><p>"What the heck is that," said Alice as she saw the door.<p>

It was massive, and made of a shining metal that looked more advanced than anything that could have ever been made, and it pulsed with energy that she could not recognize.

Then she heard them coming, they would be there soon.

Then Marisa stirred, and her hand slowly came up, trying to touch Alice's face but instead touched a glowing panel, and then a pulse of pure energy spread through the door, and then ….

….. it opened.

Within was a massive machine, with a large whirling sphere and then suddenly the sphere started to spin ….

Slowly at first, then faster, faster and faster until energy spread from it, this energy bathing Alice and Marisa and surrounding them, whoever it was who was chasing them had just entered but were pushed back by the energy.

Alice clung to Marisa, who in turn held Alice as tight as she could, even with the large amount of blood seeping out.

Then there was a massive flash of light.

* * *

><p>A bright flash of blue light blasted out from a mountain, and then in a massive explosion of energy, the whole mountain an anything within ten miles …..<p>

…. was vaporized.

The ones after Marisa and Alice had been a lynch mob from the human village along with a few magicians, but now they were nothing as nothing was left, they had been completely destroyed.

However no souls appeared at the Sanzu river, none at all.

The mob had been completely and utterly, erased from existence (along with some of the fairies who were near the mountain at the time).

As for Alice and Marisa, they were gone, not dead but gone.

To where, was the only real question.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Installation 00

Marisa began to open her eyes and slowly got up.

She found herself in a rather advanced facility, advanced to the point that Eirin would literally die from the technology here.

"Ah, you have awakened," came a strange voice.

Marisa turned and saw a sort of ball of some type with a glowing blue 'eye' and was hovering near her.

"Greetings Reclaimer, I am 1024 True Belief, I am one of the administrators of Installation 00," said the orb.

"I see and-," then Marisa noticed something.

One was that she was wearing a sort of medical robe.

The other was that her body felt more different, and also her mind felt different as though it ha gained a major boost.

"Ah you are wondering about your changes, you see your body had sustained rather grievous damage and we repaired your body, then we augmented your body with high level cybernetic implants courtesy of my masters, whom are no longer alive."

"Okay, one, where am I, two, what did you do to me, and three, who are these masters of yours," said Marisa.

"The first answer," said Belief.

Then a large door opened in another room, clothes for Marisa were on a pedestal nearby, which was a Forerunner armor made to fit on Marisa, and Marisa put it on not wanting to go around with no clothes, though she felt it was only a small bit tight across her chest (which had become a bit bigger from the operation, though only by one size).

Her armor was a very advanced type, and was armored at the chest, arms, torso, legs and also were gauntlets on the hands, the rest was a dark fabric that was form fitting yet still advanced.

She looked at the sky, and saw a spiral of lights in the sky.

"What's that," said Marisa.

"The galaxy, your planet is somewhere within that Galaxy, one out of billions," Belief.

Then it showed a screen showing Earth itself.

"Wow," said Marisa.

"The second answer is that your body has been strengthened and to put it in simple terms, your bones have been reinforced by a nigh indestructible metal that is used on my masters ships, your muscles have been enhanced to allow you to lift objects over three times your weight and the energy within you appears to be able you strengthen this effect, your brain has been made to allow you to think many times faster than you would normally, your immune system has been enhanced to the point where it was made to fight and defend against even the most fatal of diseases and made to instantly recognize and destroy any threats to your body, along with other such things."

"Double that wow," said Marisa.

"As for the third answer, I have something you may wish to see," said Belief.

Marisa was shown the history of the Forerunners, their beliefs in Justice and Peace, and how they had been so powerful, then came the super-parasite the flood and with that they met their end and to stop it, they wiped out every living thing in the galaxy to spare them the fate of the Flood, however they then had autonomous fleets re-seed life in the galaxy, though they were all gone.

"Wow, that is diffenetly not something that I saw-."

"Marisa," came a very familiar voice.

Marisa turned around and saw ….

"Alice."

* * *

><p>Alice told how the light enveloped them, and how they were teleported to Installation 00, and were then found by Belief and how Belief began to cure Marisa and showed Alice the history of the Forerunners.<p>

That didn't however solve their current problem.

Gensokyo, their home was now being run by Kanako, and they knew she and everyone with her had to pay.

"But how are we going to do that, she's got pretty much all the people backing her who could turn us all into greasy little smears in an instant, and were stuck here miles away while they're probably getting even more power, what do we do," finished Marisa.

"I have a suggestion," said Belief.

"What is that suggestion," said Alice.

"Within this station there are is a battle fleet that been pretty much removed from action, but has been fully maintained and is waiting, and other such fleets are also awaiting the order."

"Really, then can we use them," said Marisa.

"Yes, however, there is a catch."

"Always is," said Marisa, "so what is it, I can take it."

"In order for you to gain the access to our fleet system, you need to have the codes and operating codes for the fleet as well as a large amount of advanced knowledge, and it must be transmitted directly into your brain, the process itself is extremely risky and very painful, in fact the chances of you surviving is 23 percent, do you still want to continue."

Marisa has already made up her mind.

"Let's get it on, ze," said Marisa, her catch phrase coming up at last.

"Then come with me," said Eternal.

They came to a room with a sort of advanced chair with many probes all over it.

She sat on it, and they began.

* * *

><p>5 hours later<p>

Eternal had been correct, the operation had been painful.

It had nearly broken her brain, but Marisa somehow managed to survive.

She now had the codes and knowledge in her head, and she then was walked to the ships, Alice behind her.

They found the ships, three were a tetrahedral shape and massive beyond all comprehension, Marisa literally in awe just seeing it, and the rest looked like very big swords, and then Marisa entered the Tetrahedral ship, known as a Key-ship and then she sent a signal through it.

"All ships, activate,"

The ships all then lit up with power and began to move, and soon a large door opened up, revealing the vacuum of space itself.

"All ships," said Marisa, "plot a direct course for Earth, but come up in the area between the Earth and Mar's, we'll plan from there."

The ships all activate there slip-space drives, and the once inactive systems, all controlled by an AI began to activate and soon all the ships entered the portals.

They were soon away, slipspace destination: Sol System

Planetary Destination: Earth

Target Destination: Gensokyo


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Lunar Harvest

The Lunarian Empire, a massive Empire that had been around for several thousand years, and for thousands of years has been called a true paradise.

Those who lived on the world, the Lunarians were technologically and magically powerful, believing they were so powerful and great that the world they orbited, Earth was a dirty and despicable dirt ball, and that it was worthless in all senses.

Though do to an attack by the Earth using the Apollo flight to disguise a military attack they had their fleets mostly pointed at Earth, also due to when Reimu Hakurei attacked the moon once.

They were so focused on the Earth …

….. they didn't even notice the impending doom that was coming.

* * *

><p>"We are approaching the Earth's only celestial body, there appears to be a sort of unknown energy field around the planet, most likely a cloaking field to hide whatever resides within, orders," said Belief.<p>

Reimu had told Marisa about the moon and the Lunarians, she did not like at all that they saw humans as trash and that they were worthless, and now she knew that there was no way they would allow her or the (very sizable) fleet to go by, she weighed her options, she could wait for the moon to be out of the way and continue on, but that would only allow Kanako to spread more bull about Reimu and gather more and more power.

Marisa made her decision seconds later.

"Belief, what powerful weapons are on this ship," Marisa said.

"One weapon which we possess is the condensed high-energy laser, which can cut through the strongest of shields in an instant, a bombardment type weapon in the fleet is a condensed pulse bomb, which has an explosive radius of 125 miles at full charge, highly effective," Belief finished.

"Good, arm them," said Marisa.

Five hours later…

"Bombs armed, orders," said Belief.

Target multiple areas of the Moons surface, and prepare to launch," said Marisa.

"Points are locked in."

"FIRE!"

* * *

><p>Some people in the Lunarian capital city were enjoying their day, not really much of a care, some had their children with them as they went.<p>

It seemed like another glorious on the moon, and a belief that it would last an eternity, as all believed it should.

Then from the sky, a very brief flash of light was seen, then quicker than the speed of thought a bolt impacted the cities lower district, an instant later …..

….. a massive blast of pure energy detonated and spread in an instant.

The energy tore everything it hit apart in an instant, the explosion of ultra condensed energy of the bomb, but this blast was no ordinary type.

The energy from the blast was the only used on the fleet Marisa found, this energy was found millennia ago by the Forerunners and was capable of doing what had been considered an impossibility, the destruction of energy.

In an instant, anything in the blast zones were completely obliterated, along with all the energy that made the being, including the soul itself was turned to nothingness, forcibly destroyed entirely the energy being instantly broken down to nothingness, until finally, absolutely and completely nothing remained.

Soon, half of the moon had been bathed in a shining blue, almost white light, the half that was facing away from the Earth, then other lesser bombs hit the side facing the Earth, and since it was morning the sunlight mostly blocked the sight of the moon.

No one saw as the Lunarian Kingdom was obliterated, nor did anyone care as they had no knowledge of the Lunarians, and they never would.

The Lunarians had been so focused on believing an attack would come from the Earth and had focused all its eyes on it, not even giving the slightest thought to an attack from beyond the stars, and that was a mistake that they would never be able to amend.

Soon, in the span of two hours, under the continuous attack of the Forerunner fleet, the Lunarian Kingdom was permanently destroyed, and the moon itself was reduced permanently to a dead wasteland, though instead of cold stones it was charred rock.

* * *

><p>"Planetary surface completely clear, no life signs detected."<p>

Marisa nodded at this and then knew that the next target was Gensokyo, but that left the Earth itself, she knew they would sense the approach of the fleet and would more than likely attack.

Marisa then decided that there was only one way around it (in her mind).

"Belief how many weapons do we have," said Marisa.

"Countless stores of high yield energy weapons in weapons storage, as well as countless automated and AI controlled systems, all of which are waiting for your command," said Belief.

"Allright ze," said Marisa, then she looked out over the Earth, but was mostly concentrated on one place.

The only problem was that the former Hakurei, currently Moriya Border, was preventing any such entry into Gensokyo.

Marisa knew one way to get in, one surefire way.

The border was driven by people's disbelief, their disbelief in the supernatural, in the stuff of fantasy, as long as this belief held, the barrier would stay up.

If that disbelief were to, say, disappear.

Marisa didn't want to kill people or commit genocide, she just wanted to get into Gensokyo.

However, she knew, she knew that Kanako would only get more and more power the more Marisa waited.

She would keep spreading more and more lies, until finally nothing could be done.

She detested what had to be done, but …

"Belief"

"Yes Reclaimer,"

"Target the largest population centers on the planet, and once that is done …

… commence bombardment."

* * *

><p>In Gensokyo, in Eintei, Reisen had been pranked again by Tewi, and again received a punishment from Eiren.<p>

Eiren still acted the same, though she knew what had happened to Reimu, though not of what happened to Alice and Marisa.

Reisen was getting up from the punishment.

Then she doubled over, her eyes shooting wide open, and she screamed, screamed in outright horror and terror, she screamed for over three minutes before she became a shaking, weeping and terrified lunar rabbit, now curled into a fetal position.

Eiren herself had become worried, and also Tewi did, because even if she liked Reisen seeing Reisen scared or terrified, what she saw now was not funny, no, to call it funny would be to call a genocide a game, and Reisen looked like she had witnessed a genocide, no again, she looked she saw the whole thing, from the first hundreds, all the way to the last person, and right now Tewi was getting very, very worried.

"Dead …"

Reisen said this, Eiren, Tewi and the recently arrived Kaguya were all staring at her.

"Their all dead, every single one … it was not even with a warning … another nice day, no problems … THEN … so many lights … so many … everything was turned to nothingness, no one lived from it … they saw them … just a glimpse … swords, in space, all pointing right at them … and they all fired beams, a glorious light, it looked so beautiful … no, it was horrible it destroyed everything, nothing remained … there was nothing left, no buildings, no statues, no trees, no bushes, no animals, no rabbits, no water, no oceans, no grass, no bodies, no ashes, no bacteria, not even SOULS …"

…. just charred and empty ground, only an empty meaningless wasteland, only that remains, only that, only that, only that, only that, only tha…"

With that, Reisen keeled over, her eyes wide open with tears still streaming out, her bladder emptying out onto the floor ….

…. completely and absolutely unresponsive, or more specifically, she was now catatonic.

Kaguya, Eiren and Tewi were in absolute shock, as well as horror, for such terror to befall Reisen, something of true and absolute horror must have happened.

Such a thing happening so soon after the death of Reimu, which Eiren had told them was all a plan made by Kanako, but couldn't really tell anyone else, though Yukari had been trying to drop some hints around Gensokyo, but Kanako had these destroyed.

They only hoped that nothing worse happened, not knowing that in fact.

An APOCALYPSE was coming.


End file.
